Keep on loving you
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: Tus pulmones gritaban completamente machacados, tu cabeza punzaba por todos lados y tú solo puedes saber cuánto te ama con cada beso. DRABBLE


_DISCLAIMER: My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro._

 _ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Violencia._

* * *

Sus labios siempre son lo primero que ves al despertar. Son pequeños, delgados y pálidos. Completamente tuyos en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes. Son los cálidos labios que te llevan al cielo con un solo beso y te dejan en el infierno cuando comienza a gritarte. Los has visto por tanto tiempo, los has sentido en tu piel cada noche y aun así cada roce es una nueva experiencia, totalmente desconocida. Inexplicable.

Llevas tus dedos hasta su rostro y delineas con devoción las finas líneas que han comenzado a aparecer en su piel. Te preguntas qué clase de expresiones las causaron, ¿fueron alegría? ¿Tristeza?. Comienzas a imaginar cada una de las sonrisas, las lágrimas y los ceños fruncidos que debieron ataviar su rostro con el paso de los años. No estuviste allí para verlos y no sabes cómo sentirte al respecto.  
¿Haberlo conocido en su peor momento te apacigua en algo? Has visto la oscuridad en su corazón y también has visto como tus dedos tocan el cielo cuando él te llama, ¿eso nivela la balanza?

Su cálido cuerpo se remueve a tu lado y te saca de tus ensoñaciones. Una parte de ti siempre ha preferido al Enji durmiente, el Enji que no puede dañarte.

Él te mira atento, esta pensando, y tú no tienes permitido apartar la mirada. La atmosfera se vuelve densa y solo atinas a tomar tus propias manos bajo las sábanas. En cualquier momento él tomara cualquier idea en su cabeza y sin vacilación alguna te golpeará por ello, da igual si lo tienes merecido o no. Necesita castigarte, necesita desquitar su odio con alguien.

Ese alguien eres tú.

Ya te has resignado.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — Pregunta y su voz resuena fuerte dentro de tu cabeza, y el encanto se rompe, y tu estomago se contrae de puro miedo.

Comienzas a preguntarte ¿cuándo fue que cambio todo?, ¿cuándo fue que el tacto de esos apasionados brazos comenzó a calcinar tus huesos y a envenenar tu alma?, ¿Cuándo fue que sus ojos azules dejaron de reflejar el vasto cielo y comenzaron a nublarse con rencor?

No lo sabes

No respondes.

Nunca hay respuestas correctas.

Enji se remueve violentamente entre tus sabanas y comienza a golpearte la cara. Solo atinas a cubrirte con los brazos y te dices a ti mismo que hay diferentes formas de querer; que Enji ha tenido una vida difícil, que ya estabas jodido cuando lo conociste, que eres demasiado masoquista para culpar a alguien.

Si ya estabas acostumbrado a temer por tu vida ¿Qué más daba si era Enji quien rompía tus costillas?, Lo único que no podrías soportar es que se alejara de ti.

La sangre sale por tu nariz y tu vista ahora es roja y borrosa. La cara te arde, tus sentidos están embotados y en lo único que puedes pensar es en la voz de Enji pidiéndote perdón, en sus suaves labios besándote el cuello y en todo su sublime cuerpo aplastando el tuyo contra el colchón.

Te ríes vacío, roto y humillado. Ya ni siquiera sabes si las lágrimas en tus mejillas son tuyas o de él, tampoco te importa saberlo. Hay un nudo en tu garganta y es una sensación desgarradora; tus pulmones gritaban completamente machacados, tu cabeza punzaba por todos lados y tú solo puedes saber cuanto te ama con cada beso.

Te desmayas de puro dolor y aun en la inconsciencia no logras descansar ni un segundo, sabes que cuando despiertes él ya no estará a tu lado, y tendrás que llamar a su casa, tendrás que rogarle que vuelva. Te quedarás llorando y gritando, rasgando el suelo con las uñas hasta que tus dedos comiencen a sangrar y él vuelva corriendo a tu lado, entonces te verá con esos dulces ojos azules completamente enternecido, agradecido de serlo todo para ti.

Él será bueno y dulce por una temporada y tú ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para disfrutarlo. Sabes que una noche simplemente llegara con ganas de romperlo todo, de estrellar tu cabeza contra las frías baldosas del baño y de tomarte como a una prostituta.

Querrás salir corriendo y no volver a verlo nunca más, pero no te atreves a siquiera levantar la mirada. No sabes qué harías sin su sonrisa mágica, sin su rojizo cabello que cosquillea tu nariz cuando te abraza, sin su áspera voz que es dulce al murmurarte palabras de amor.

Estás atado de pies y manos por los recuerdos, ¿y tus alas? rotas por el amor que le tienes. Desde el fondo de tu corazón deseas ser libre y es ese mismo corazón quien no te permite alejarte. Amas a Enji, más allá de lo que la razón puede comprender.

Enji estaba enfermo de afecto y tú le entregarías tu vida si te lo pidiese.

— Detesto que me mires así. No eres más que un cachorro perdido — Te dice sin siquiera mirarte.

Algo cruje dentro de ti cuando él vuelve a irse.

Sí, es espantoso el ruido de un corazón cuando se rompe.

.

.

* * *

¡Hey! Gracias por llegar hasta acá.  
Sugerencias, críticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan a mejorar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
